H2Boys
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu H2Boys? Kelompok preman yang dipimpin oleh tiga gadis cantik nan imut, namun menyimpan sejuta bahaya / Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Kiba yang tergabung dalam F4 di Konoha High School adalah penguasa sekolah itu / Jadi bagaimana jika mereka menyadari telah jatuh pada pesona tiga gadis yang dijuluki semua orang 'ratu dari neraka?
1. Prologue - The Beginning

Siapa yang tidak tahu H2Boys?

Kelompok preman yang dipimpin oleh tiga gadis perkasa. Namun kalian jangan pernah membayangkan mereka memiliki tampang menyeramkan ataupun berpenampilan urakan dan tomboy.

Mereka bertiga itu indah, menjebak dan berbahaya seperti gelar yang mereka miliki. Dan mereka bertiga memiliki julukan H2Girls.

_Juliete From The Hell._

_Water Lily From The Hell._

_Cherry Blossom From The Hell._

Semua orang tahu ketiga nama ini, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rupa mereka. Kalaupun mereka mengetahui rupa salah satu ataupun ketiganya, maka keselamatannya untuk pulang kerumah tanpa kurang apapun adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi.

Jadi— siapkah kau menerima kedatangan tiga ratu dari neraka ini ketempat kalian?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Sedikit terinspirasi dari Boys Before Flower, The Heirs dan sederet drakor yang saya lupa judulnya U_U #janganpukulsaya**

**Drama & Romance**

**H2Boys © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prolouge – The Beginning**

* * *

Gadis bersurai lavender sebahu itu menatap hasil 'karyanya' tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh bergelimpangan —dan mayoritas tidak sadarkan diri— dan disertai dengan warna merah pekat disetiap tubuh 'karyanya' yang berdosa itu.

Sekali lagi, 25 pemuda ditumbangkannya seorang diri dan tanpa senjata apapun.

"_Oh my my_— mahluk yang malang," komentar gadis blonde itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun dengan entengnya dia melangkahi tubuh-tubuh itu, seolah mereka hanyalah sebuah manekin yang tidak terurus.

"Mereka mengangguku," hanya itu jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis bersurai lavender

Tidak lama kemudian, datang seorang gadis bersurai pink dan dibelakangnya ada beberapa pemuda yang baik gadis bersurai lavender maupun gadis blonde tidak mengetahui siapa gerombolan itu.

"Nona _Cherry_, sebaiknya anda jelaskan siapa yang ada dibelakangmu itu," meskipun gadis blonde itu bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa namun suaranya terdengar sarkastik.

"_Julie,_ mereka mencarimu."

_Oh shit! Jangan lagi—_

"Ada apa?" singkat padat dan terkesan angkuh. Itulah sebabnya dirinya mendapatkan predikat tertinggi di H2Girls, _Juliete From The Hell_.

"Biarkan kami menjadi pengikutmu!" ucap pemuda itu serentak dn mereka menundukkan kepala mereka, seolah mereka adalah orang-orang terhormat

Gadis blonde dan gadis bersurai pink menunggu jawaban, entah itu suara maupun bahasa isyarat. Karena mereka haruslah selalu siap untuk menyerang siapapun dalam kondisi apapun.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini," ucapan tidak terdua itu keluar dari mulut pemilik kedudukan tertinggi di H2Boys. "Aku ingin hidup normal dan melakukan hal-hal yang normal."

"Ta-Tapi—"

Gadis bersurai ungu itu meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara dua gadis lainnya hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum menyusul langkah sang pemimpin.

"Pulanglah dan belajar menjadi orang normal lainnya," nasehat gadis bersurai pink sebelum pergi

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaa! Lihat itu ada Kiba-san!" jerit Ino yang membuat Hinata harus menutup telinganya agar tidak mengalami tuli sementara.

Hinata sampai detik ini tidak paham apa pesona pemuda pecinta hewan itu, padahal dirinya sudah bersekolah di Konoha High School hampi setahun. Dan sialnya, bukan hanya Ino saja yang terkena sindrom ini. Seluruh sekolah yang bergender sama seperti Hinata bereaksi kurang lebih sama seperti Ino barusan.

"Cih, apa sih hebatnya dia?"

"Hinata—! Dia itu baik hati dan tidak sombong. Sudah gitu dia kan ganteng. Apalagi kalau dia lewat bersama F4," dan Hinata menyesal telah melemparkan pertanyaan sakratis kepada Ino karena gadis itu mulai berbicara tentang F4 sampai Kiba yang dirinya sudah hafal apa saya yang diceritakan saking seringnya.

_Being normal.. Being normal—_

Hanya kalimat itulah yang mampu Hinata gumamkan dalam pikirannya agar tidak memancing reaksi dirinya untuk berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Huhuhu.. maaf kalau Mei malah buat cerita baru sementara fanfic yang lama belum pada diupdate. Yah, kalau masih bingung dengan alur ceritanya, dimaklumin kok =))**_

_**Sengaja Mei baru menampilkan tiga tokoh perempuannya duluan karena memang ketiganya yang bakalan banyak porsi dalam cerita ini. Dan sekedar pengakuan, ini sebenarnya dari fanfic yang ditulis tiga tahun yang lalu (dan ajaibnya ketemu lagi saat beres-beres di laptop lama).**_

**Pojok Review**

**Membingungkan** _Well_, Mei tidak menyalahkan kamu yang merasa bingung dengan prolog ini :D ; **Kayaknya seru Hinata jadi Ratu dari Neraka**; Karena Hinata adalah sosok lemah dan tertindas sudah terlalu mainstream U_U #plek ; **Semoga tidak ada cinta berantai** #ugh padahal nilatnya mau ada rantai-rantainya U_U ; **Apakah Naruto sifatnya dingin seperti Hinata?** Bisa di cek di chapter selanjutnya =)) ; **Tolong fanfic yang lain dilanjutkan!** Hiks, ide Mei sedang kering di fanfic lain #lalunangis ; **Yang benar H2Boys apa H2Girls sih?** H2Boys = Hell2Boys = Neraka bagi para cowok. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, silahkan baca chapter-chapter yang akan datang XD #plak ; **SasuHina dong **no comment

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**22/12/2013**_


	2. Chapter 1 - F4 (of Flower Boy huh?)

"Ma-maaf—"ucap gadis blonde itu dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya benar-benar memucat saat tahu siapa yang ditabraknya. Ibarat kata, dirinya membangunkan singa yang tengah tertidur.

"Maaf?! Kamu itu jalan pake mata atau tidak hah?!" bentaknya yang membuat gadis blonde itu berkaca-kaca, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sudahlah—" ucap pemuda bersurai cokelat itu berusaha menenangkan dan menatap gadis blonde yang ada dihadapannya. "Lain kali hati-hati ya kalau jalan."

Gadis itu mengangguk paham dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu jelas saja kesal, karena objek yang menabraknya pergi begitu saja. Dan apalagi yang melepaskan gadis itu adalah temannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membiarkanku memberi pelajaran sama orang itu hah? Lagipula dia jelas-jelas salah padaku!" omelnya pada teman-temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan memperpanjang urusan yang sepele. Lagipula untuk apa kau memberi pelajaran pada perempuan? Kau mau dikata laki-laki yang jagonya lawan perempuan saja?"

"Ck, sesukamu lah," balas pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Dobe bodoh," hanya itu komentar Sasuke sementara Sai hanya tersenyum memaklumi sifat Naruto yang mudah emosi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Sedikit terinspirasi dari Boys Before Flower, The Heirs dan sederet drakor yang saya lupa judulnya U_U #janganpukulsaya**

**Drama & Romance**

**H2Boys © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter one – F4 (or Flower Boy huh?)**

* * *

Hinata tidak paham kenapa ada kelompok penguasa sekolah ditempatnya menuntut ilmu. Apa kelompok ini memang hanya mencari sensasi atau ketularan drama korea yang sering ditonton Hinata? Mana namanya sama persis seperti salah satu drama yang ditontonnya, F4.

_F4 for Flower Boy huh?_

Dan jujur saja, Hinata benar-benar tidak suka dengan kelompok ini karena beberapa hal. Hinata bukan gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang memuja mereka karena ketampanan, harta dan kekuasaan. Baginya yang terpenting dari nilai seorang cowok adalah otaknya, bukan penampilannya dan hartanya. Karena dengan otak, harta bisa didapatkan dan penampilan bisa diperbaiki.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong F4, dimana Ino? Bukankah gadis itu akan menjerit histeris saat rombongan itu lewat di depan kelas dan menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Hinata—" Ino memasuki kelas dengan nafas panjang pendek dan juga wajah yang pucat karena ketakutan. Hinata tidak mau menebak karena apa, karena gadis ini tidak suka mencampuri kehidupan orang lain.

Wajah Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Shit! Persetanan dengan tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Kenapa?"

"Ta-tadi aku nabrak salah satu F4. Dia membentakku, tapi untung saja Kiba-kun membelaku."

"Biar kutebak, yang membentakmu pasti Naruto," Hinata tidak mempedulikan aura fuwa-fuwa yang keluar dari tubuh Ino karena menceritakan interaksinya dengan Kiba. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa melihat gadis blonde itu benar-benar tergila-gila pada Kiba? Mungkin hanya orang yang tidak mempunyai perasaan saja yang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, asal Kiba-kun membelaku"

_Oh great! _Satu waktu lagi dimana Ino akan berhalusinasi tentang masa depannya bersama Kiba dan membuat Ino semakin buta dengan kenyataan yang ada disekitarnya. Hinata sudah lelah menjelaskan bahwa pemuda itu termasuk jajaran pemuda _playboy_ dan memiliki predikat menghancurkan hati setiap gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya secara perlahan.

"Hinata.. Hinata! Kok kamu gak komentar sih?" gerutuan Ino sudah terdengar dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Jika Ino bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil, gadis blonde itu sudah dirinya kirim kembali ke lingkungan neraka itu.

"_Well_, mungkin Kiba-san menyukaimu."

Dan detik itu juga Hinata meruntuki pemilihan katanya itu yang menyebabkan Ino memasang cengiran yang lebar. Hinata paham apa artinya itu.

"Benarkah? Tidak sia-sia aku menyukainya selama ini. Dan semoga saja dalam waktu dekat ini aku berpacaran dengannya,"

_Dan doaku hanya satu Ino, semoga kau tidak berubah menjadi Water Lily From The Hell jika diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Kiba nantinya._

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap benda putih yang jatuh dari langit. Kristal-kristal kecil yang membentuk gumpalan seperti kapas masih tetap jatuh dari langit meskipun sudah memasuki bulan Februari. Ah— mungkin ini efek dari _global warming_.

Jika boleh memilih, Hinata lebih rela menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dalam hidupnya untuk mengamati turunnya butir-butir kristal salju ketimbang terjebak disebuah toko kue dan hanya untuk menemani sahabatnya mebeli bahan cokelat yang kan diberikan pada orang yang disukainya —siapa lagi akalau bukan Kiba— pada saat Valentine nanti.

Dan membahas Valentine, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri tidak menyukai hari itu karena hari itu adalah hari kelahiran orang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya tiada di dunia lagi dan kakaknya pergi dari rumah karena trauma dengan kejadian itu.

"Masih lama? Aku ingin pulang dan tidur," Hinata tidak yakin kalimat yang barusan dikeluarkannya itu tidak terdengar seperti gerutuan. Apalagi ditambah fakta jika dirinya memang benar-benar ingin pulang secepatnya ke rumah untuk beristirahat dan menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi kakeknya yang memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Lebih baik melawan seratus orang sekaligus ketimbang bertemu dengan tunangannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata. Aku masih bingung memilih cokelat dari Belgia atau dari Paris," Ino samasekali tidak tahu kekesalan Hinata —atau pura-pura tidak tahu— karena menunggunya memilih bahan-bahan terbaik untuk cokelat Valentine.

_Oh c'mon, cokelat Belgia dan Paris itu sama saja rasanya. Hanya kadar cocoanya saja yang membedakannya._

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya dan mengambil sekotak cokelat Belgia dan juga cokelat putih dari Paris. "Ambil saja yang ini"

Ino tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir. Dan Hinata sepertinya harus membuang jauh-jauh rencananya untuk beristirahat malam ini dan menyusun strategi untuk melawan sang kakek. Hinata amat sangat tahu _skill_ memasak Ino sebelas dua belas dengan Sakura —yang artinya tidak bisa memasak samasekali— sehingga perlu Hinata awasi agar dapur tidak berubah menjadi medan perang.

"Hinata—" panggil Ino setelah selesai membayar belanjaanya yang membuat Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika kau memintaku untuk menginap dirumahmu dan menemanimu memasak cokelat, aku tahu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengatakan 'iya' padamu,"

Ino mendengarnya sangat senang sampai-sampai memeluk Hinata dengan erat yang membuat gadis bersurai lavender itu sesak nafas.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau menhjadi sahabatku," itulah yang Ino katakan disela pelukannya dengan Hinata

"Dan aku lebih berterima kasih lagi jika kau segera melepaskan pelukanmu atau aku akan pingsan," kalimat dari Hinata itu cuku membuat Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu gak mau buat cokelat untuk seseorang?" pertanyaan itu Ino lontarkan juga saat mereka tengah menunggu cokelat yang mereka buat mengeras

"Untuk apa?"

"_Well, _mungkin saja kau mau memberikannya kepada salah satu member F4 ataupun _your fiance,_"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya membuat adonan _cookie_ dan menatap Ino tajam. Ino hanya memberikan senyuman _innoncent _miliknya meskipun auranya sudah terasa seperti mengintimidasi orang lain. Tapi jangan lupakan siapa yang berada dihadapannya dan juga memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang jauh lebih kuat dari Ino.

"Pertanyaan sederhana, kau ingin menyelamatkan bagian anggota tubuhmu yang mana?"

Ino hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata itu, seolah ucapannya itu hanyalah sebuah lelucon dibulan Februari yang dingin ini. Ino sadar dirinya tengah bermain dengan api, tapi apa salahnya melihat ekspresi lain dari wajah Hinata yang terlalu datar, bahkan saat menghajar puluhan orang sekaligus dengan tangan kosong.

"Baiklah, mari kita lupakan pertanyaan bodoh tadi dan menjadi gadis normal kembali," perkataan Ino itu membuat Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan memejamkan matanya.

_Being normal.. being normal—_

"Nah, karena aku paham kau trauma dengan cokelat, maka aku harus bertanya kenapa kau membuat _cookie _cokelat?" Ino berusaha kembali membuka pembicaraan seperti remaja kebanyakan setelah tadi mengalami ketegangan yang tidak biasa —namun biasa bagi mereka—

"Sakura memintanya,"

Ino hanya mendengus dan menggeleng pelan, "si _Cherry _itu, kapan bisa membuat panganan sendiri tanpa meracuni yang memakannya?"

"Kau juga sama saja kalau aku tidak mengawasimu," komentar apa adanya Hinata itu membuat Ino merengut. Kenapa gadis itu lupa kalau Hinata dan Sakura itu adalah saudara sepupu?

Dan ngomong-ngomong sepupu, bagaimana kabar Gaara? Tunangannya itu —ehm mantan tepatnya— apa masih _workaholic_ atau sudah menemukan perempuan yang sanggup menghentikan _workaholic_ kronisnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang membuat Hinata muak dan berharap hari ini tidak pernah ada di bulan Februari. Tanggal 14, warna pink dimana-mana —dan sebagai info, Hinata benci pink— dan cokelat dimanapun matanya memandang. Menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ dan mendengarkan lagu _boyband _favoritnya, VIXX.

"Hi-Hinata—" meskipun Hinata tidak mendengar suara Ino secara jelas karena volume suara yang dia setel sangat tinggi, namun gerakan bibir gadis itu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Dan ditambal lagi wajah setelah menangis yang membuat Hinata segera melepaskan _headset _yang baru saja menghiasi telinganya.

"Ambil milikku dan kali ini aku yang akan menemanimu menyerahkannya," hanya itu komentar yang Hinata berikan dan membuat Ino memeluk gadis itu karena terharu.

Biarlah Hinata susah mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya, karena yang terpenting gadis itu setia kawan.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap kedua gadis didepannya dengan kesal. Ino sudah menampakkan ekspresi ketakutan, sementara Hinata dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Ino sudah menyikut pinggang Hinata untuk tidak melemparkan tatapan _deathglare_ pada Naruto , namun tampaknya Hinata tidak peduli.

"Kau bilang cokelat yang aku injak adalah satu-satunya. Jadi yang tengah kau pegang itu sekarang apa?" ucapan Naruto yang sarkatis itu membuat Ino sudah tidak bisa fokus lagi. Dirinya harus akting ketakutan atau mencoba mengingatkan Hinata agar tidak kelepasan. Namun Naruto yang sedang _bad mood_, menatap mereka berdua dan berkata "Sepertinya kau mengadu pada temanmu ya? Dasar cengeng,"

"Mr F4 yang terhormat," Hinata sengaja menyebutkan nama geng Naruto dengan nada menyindir, "Mungkin anda pikir cokelat yang anda injak itu adalah barang murahan atau diotakmu adalah murahan. Namun temanku membuatnya semalaman. Kau pikir tidak kesal saat kau menemani seorang temanmu membuat cokelat semalaman hanya untuk berakhir diinjak olehmu, hah?"

Ino _speechless_ sesaat. Pertama, Hinata tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang itu sepanjang hidupnya. Kedua, Hinata berbicara seperti itu tanpa kelepasan menjadi sisinya yang lain adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Ketiga dan yang paling penting, bagaimana caranya mereka keluar dari situasi ini tanpa membuat Hinata kelepasan?

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Naruto meninggi dan Ino semakin panik. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan solusi, tapi tampaknya sia-sia saja.

"Kurasa kau tidak mengalami penurunan daya pendengaran sejak dini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengulanginya lagi," tampaknya Hinata benar-benar tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya

Naruto yang benar-benar emosi, tanpa sadar mengangkat tangannya dan hendak mengarahkan ke wajah Hinata. Hinata tidak memejamkan matanya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Namun sebelum tangan itu sampai ke wajah Hinata, tangan itu ditahan oleh seseorang.

Dan Ino merasa tengah menonton drama cinta segitiga yang biasa ada di TV —maafkanlah otak _fansgirling_annya yang kumat— dengan _heroine_ yang muncul belakangan. Pahlawan memang selalu bangun kesiangan.

"Naruto, kali ini perbuatanmu keterlaluan!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mereka berdua terlibat perang _deathglare _satu sama lain

"Masih lama perang matanya? Aku harus pergi," bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke, Hinata malah mengatakan hal yang mungkin saja memperkeruh suasana.

Dan Ino sendiri sudah tidak peduli harus menjaga Hinata untuk tidak kelepasan karena jiwa _fansgirling_annya sudah kumat. Baginya, drama yang ada dihadapannya tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Kau—" tunjuk Naruto kesal

"Apa?"

Naruto merasa akan memperpendek usianya jika ditempat itu lama-lama dan memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Hinata.

"Maafkan di bodoh itu. Sifatnya memang mudah marah," kalau ini dilihat kembarannya Sai, mungkin pemuda yang menyukai melukis itu akan mengajukan permohonan ke ayahnya agar mengirimkan Sasuke ke psikiater. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha yang angkuh akan meminta maaf untuk kesalahan orang lain? Kesalahan sendiri saja belum tentu minta maaf.

"Ya," hanya jawaban singkat yang diberikan oleh Hinata sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ino yang menyadari dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Hinata, segera berlari mengejar gadis itu dan tentu saja sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh, sementara Ino yang berhasil menyusulnya tampak mengomeli gadis itu. Dan tanpa sadar, dia berkata "Kenapa kau begitu dingin, Hinata?"

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Sai tengah menyelesaikan sketsa untuk nanti dilukisnya saat ruangan yang tengah dihuninya itu kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, Sai hanya melemparkan seulas senyum —tentu saja seperti biasa, palsu— kepada orang-orang itu.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan dia," hanya itu yang diterangkan oleh Hinata sementara Ino mencari objek yang dicarinya.

Seolah tahu siapa yang tengah dicari oleh Ino, Sai berkata "Kiba ada di Green House"

"Ah, benarkah? Terima kasih atas informasinya," dan setelah itu Ino meninggalkan ruangan itu sehingga hanya ada Hinata dan juga Sai.

"Jadi nona Hyuuga, kenapa kau tidak menyusul temanmu itu?" tanya Sai sembari tersenyum

"Singkirkan senyuman palsumu itu Sai," Hinata bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sai, namun malah menyindir pemuda itu. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku malas."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Sai menyeringai dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan, "Aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai tujuan yang lain."

"Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, katakan saja yang kau tahu."

Sai kembali tersenyum palsu seperti biasa karena Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal, sementara Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang seolah menantang Naruto.

"Dia hanya tidak suka dengan apa yang akan terjadi malam ini," Sai mengatakannya dengan santai sementara Naruto menatap Sai dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan padanya!" teriak Naruto lalu mencari sosok Hinata untuk segera diusirnya. Namun ternyata gadis itu sudah raib terlebih dahulu.

"_Well_, aku bukan mengatakan tentang dirimu. Kau pikir gadis itu akan menanyakan tentang dirimu?" ejek Sai yang membuat Naruto bersumpah akan langsung meninju wajah Sai jika dia bukanlah sahabatnya.

"Kalian semua sialan! Apa kalian semua sekongkol mengerjaiku hari ini?!"seru Naruto kesal lalu membanting pintu ruangan itu.

Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan sketsanya yang membentuk seorang perempuan bersurai panjang. Sai hanya tersenyum saat objek sketsanya mendatanginya tadi, karena itu mempermudahnya untuk melukisnya di kanvas.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Hallo semuanya. Ada yang kangen sama Mei? #kepedean #dibuang**_

_**Chapter ini akhirnya kelar dan Mei terharu dengan respon reader dengan fanfic ini. Jujur saja, Mei sebenarnya awalnya tidak terlalu yakin kalian semua bakalan menyukai fanfic ini.**_

**Pojok Review**

**Menarik. NaruHina memiliki tingkat emosi yang tinggi** err— Mei gak bisa ngomong apa-apa **Hinata disini mirip RTN ya? **Ho'oh #menganggukankepala **Narutonya keren **Naruto, jangan besar kepala kau! XD #plak **Alurnya terlalu pelan, jadi membosankan **Maaf, tapi aku senang alur lambat :D **Naruto pemarah, Hinata yang dingin. Dua kutub yang saling menolak, atau hanya topengnya saja? **Sifat mereka memang seperti itu :D **Naruto marah-marah terus. Kayak film suami yang tertukar #eh **#ngakakbacaini **Semuanya OOC **:D **Pen name author mengingatkan Card Captor Sakura **Nama saya sudah paten sejak saya dilahirkan :p #truefact **Bisa dibuat interaksi antara Sasuke dan Hinata tidak ada? **Maaf, mereka bakalan berinteraksi dengan cara mereka sendiri :D **Apa hubungan Hinata, Sai dan Sasuke? **Cuman teman U_U **Hinata sifatnya dingin apa karena orangtuanya meninggal? **Tidak, sifat aslinya memang seperti itu :D **Kayaknya NaruHinaSasu ya? Semoga Sasuke tidak tersakiti di fanfic ini **Silahkan baca di next chapter :D **Ini NH kan, bukan SH? **#eumm **NaruHina tunangan kan? **Cek next chapter

_**Err— Mei harus ngomong apa lagi ya? Mungkin meminta keihlasannya saja untuk mereview kali ya :3**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 26/12/2013**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Dream Come True

Hinata mendecih sebal. Kalau tahu dirinya akan seperti ini, sebaiknya Hinata menerima tawaran Ino untuk menginap di rumahnya lagi malam ini. Dan untuk memperkeruh suasana, kenapa di depan kamarnya dijaga dua puluh lima _bodyguard_?!

DUA PULUH LIMA ORANG TOLONG DICATAT!

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu menghela nafas. Kelopak matanya tertutup sebentar sebelum terbuka dan memperlihatkan tatapan yang sebenarnya Hinata ingin hidari sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk berubah.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, dirinya akan menghajar dua puluh lima orang itu. Paling-paling mereka hanya pingsan dan patah tulang saja, tidak akan sampai mati.

"Brengsek!" Hinata menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangannya karena kamarnya tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi oleh gas dan Hinata tahu itu pasti gas tidur.

_Kakek, kubunuh kau begitu aku tersadar nanti._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, lil OOC, Typos dan segala macam yang tidak tertuliskan di sini. Tidak mengambil keuntungan profit apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Sedikit terinspirasi dari Boys Before Flower, The Heirs dan sederet drakor yang saya lupa judulnya U_U #janganpukulsaya**

**Drama & Romance**

**H2Boys © Shen Meileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Dream (or Nightmare) Come True**

* * *

Hinata membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di ruangan yang asing. Dirinya tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi dan mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu tua. Dan disebelahnya —sesuai dugaanya— ada kakeknya yang meminum teh dengan gaya Hyuuga, angkuh.

"Hey kakek tua, kau ingin memperpendek usiamu ya?" lupakanlah sopan santun, karena Hinata _in Hell_ yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang.

"Kau cukup diam dan mendengarkan saja. Dan ini bukan pertunanganmu, kau hanya penganti." Hiashi tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman cucunya. Lagipula cucunya bisa apa sekarang, tubuhnya masih belum bisa bergerak karena efek gas yang dia sebarkan di kamar Hinata pasti masih tertinggal.

_Hah? Pertunangan pengganti?_

Dan sebelum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, keluarga Uchiha masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan diantara mereka ada Itachi, Sai dan juga Sasuke. Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya dan menebak diantara mereka bertiga, siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya —ehm tunangan pengganti— sampai orang yang 'harusnya' berada disana datang.

Tapi siapa? Jangan bilang—

"Jika Haruka sampai tanggal yang ditentukan belum ditemukan, maka Hinata akan resmi bertunangan dengan Sasuke," pernyataan Fugaku itu membuat Hinata ingin protes. Ini namanya jebakan! Diantara mereka siapa yang tahu dimana keberadaan kakak kembarnya, Haruka Hyuuga sekarang?

"Tapi bukankah Hinata bertunangan dengan Naruto?" Pertanyaan Sai itu sempat membuat ruangan itu hening, sebelum Hiashi berdehem.

"Mereka berdua akan bersaing untuk menjadi pengantin Hinata,"

_Hah? Dimimpimu kakek tua! Harusnya waktu itu aku ikut saja bersama Haruka untuk kabur dari rumah._

"Aku tidak mau," perkataan Sasuke itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Yang kuinginkan Haruka asli, bukan pengganti Haruka."

"Tapi—" Mikoto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun keburu Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya

"Atau aku tidak usah menikah sekalian,"

_Oh great. Satu tugas lagi yang harus aku emban bersama si bebek menyebalkan, menemukan Haruka atau kami bertunangan._

Dan hari itu terlewati dengan ketegangan yang tidak menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar berita itu dari Gaara. Hinata akan ditunangkan oleh Sasuke jika mereka tidak bisa menemukan Haruka dalam waktu enam bulan. Tapi satu masalahnya, dimana mencari Haruka?

"Kalau aku menjadi mereka, aku kana mulai mencarinya dari pusat fashion dunia," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Gaara yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

Paris, London, Milan, New York, Tokyo dan Jakarta itu bukanlah tempat yang kecil untuk ditelusuri. Apalagi dengan waktu enam bulan dan mereka harus sekolah!

_Damn!_

"Aku yakin kau khawatir karena sebenarnya kau tidak rela Sasuke bersama Hinata ataupun bersama dengan Haruka," sungguh, kalau Gaara bukan kakaknya, Sakura pasti sudah menghajarnya dan membantingnya ke tembok.

Tidak bisakah menyimpan rahasianya rapat-rapat?

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuka matanya dengan malas. Tadi malam adalah mimpi terburuknya dan hari ini dirinya ingin meringkuk dikamarnya sepanjang hari untuk memikirkan strategi apa yang cocok untuk mencari Haruka dengan cepat dan tepat sasaran. Lagipula kakek tua bangka itu hari ini pergi ke Hongkong sampai bulan depan dan tidak ada seorangpun yang akan berani mengusiknya jika masih menyayangi tubuhnya.

_Kecuali—_

"Ratu pemalas! Cepat bangun dan buatkan aku sarapan!"

_Seseorang yang bermarga Namikaze._

Hinata menyibakkan selimutnya dan mempelototi manusia gila yang berani menganggu hari Minggunya. Dan lagi, apa kediaman Namikaze sedang krisis pangan sampai dia harus minta makanan kemari?

"Rumahmu bukan disini, Mr. F4," sindir Hinata yang malah dihadiahkan sebuah handuk yang dilemparkan ke wajahnya. Hinata menarik handuk itu dengan kesal dan melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Naruto. Dan lelaki sialan itu malah berorasi pagi-pagi begini.

"Ini bukan sekolah, jadi kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan julukanmu itu. Dan lagi, ini sudah jam 8 pagi, jadi cepat mandi!"

"Aku malas. Lagipula menyiapkan air hangat itu lama," ini hanya alasan Hinata saja. Sebenarnya dirinya juga lebih senang mandi menggunakan _shower_ ketimbang _bathtub_. Intinya, Hinata masih ingin tidur dan mengusir pemuda itu dari ruangannya.

"Ck, sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu. air hangat sudah kusiapkan dan tidak ada alasan lagi. atau kau kuseret ke kamar mandi dan kumandikan."

Oke cukup! Ini kelewatan dan Hinata yakin tadi malam dirinya tidak mimpi buruk. Jadi kenapa dirinya bangun tidur dan terjebak dalam dunia yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari melawan sekelompok preman?

Atau ini karma karena dulu keseringan mengirim anak orang ke UGD?

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG!"

Dan pagi yang tenang di masion Hyuuga hanya tinggal kenangan jika dua anak manusia ini bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memotong-motong pancake yang ada dihadapannya dengan sepenuh hati, seolah-olah itu adalah Naruto dan berharap setiap sayatan yang dia kirimkan ke makanan itu akan sampai ke tubuh Naruto. Atau Hinata mulai mempertimbangkan mempelajari ilmu _voodo_ untuk membuat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu tidak menganggu hidupnya lagi.

"Hargai makanan yang ada dihadapanmu! Masih banyak diluar sana orang yang kesusahan untuk makan,"

"Berisik!"

Sementara deretan pelayan yang ada di belakang mereka hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Bukan rahasia lagi jika dua orang ini saling membenci dan jika bertemu mereka tidak mungkin tidak akan berperang secara verbal bahkan tidak jarang secara fisik. Meskipun sudah bisa ditebak jika Naruto mengalah dan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan Hinata sebelum gadis itu segera memanggil satu tim dokter untuk menanganinya.

Namun yang mereka sangat sadari seratus persen, —seribu persen malah— Hinata hanya bisa dijinakkan oleh Naruto. Meskipun mereka akan saling melemparkan sumpah serapah ataupun teriakan dengan menggunakan bahasa dunia ketiga —karena saking tidak terdefinisikan bahasa yang digunakan— pada akhirnya Hinata akan melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Mungkin hubungan mereka lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai _love hate love_?

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa tujuanmu menganggu pagiku yang indah dan meminta makan dirumahku?" Hinata tidak basa-basi menanyakan tujuan pemuda itu di rumahnya. Jikan Naruto ada ditempatnya, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Si kakek tua bangka itu menitipkannya pada Naruto —tolong, dirinya tidak sudi dijaga olehnya— atau menanyakan yang terjadi tadi malam bersama keluarga Uchiha.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan padamu jika kakekmu tidak ada di rumah ini," dan itu membuat Hinata berkesimpulan Naruto datang ketempatnya karena point pertama yang ada di pikirannya. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menanyakan point kedua bukan?

"Argh— aku bukan anak kecil lagi! memangnya tidak cukup menempatkanku di sekolah dengan tingkat keamanan tertinggi dan mata-matanya di sekolah apa?!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak sadar apa dengan keganasannya sendiri?

"Jangan tanya aku, tanyakan saja dengan kedua kakek kita yang kenapa harus menjodohkan kita sejak kecil dan harus berpura-pura tidak saling kenal di sekolah."

Mendengar kata perjodohan, sontak saja Hinata hilang kendali. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Haruka yang melarikan diri dari rumah begitu mengetahui dirinya dijodohkan kepada Sasuke dan waktunya bertepatan dengan kematian orang tuanya.

"Berhenti menyebutkan kata laknat itu," Hinata mengatakannya dengan suara pelan, namun kesannya dalam dan gelap. Dan Naruto sadar telah membangunkan ratu neraka dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jadi kau mudah terprovokasi hanya dengan kata itu?" bukannya berusaha menangkan Hinata, Naruto malah memancing Hinata untuk mencapai emosi maksimalnya. Karena Naruto hanya menguji sampai sejauh mana kesadaran Hinata yang asli masih tersisa. Jika gadis itu tidak melayangkan tinjunya ke perutnya, maka pengendalian diri gadis itu semakin bagus. Jika tidak, ya sudah dirinya akan menerima bogem mentah dari Hinata.

Hidup ini memang penuh dengan perjudian.

"Brengsek kau!" maki Hinata sebelum memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya

_Being normal.. being normal._

Dan Naruto hanya menertawakan Hinata sembari memberikan seringai meremehkan. Melihat gadis itu emosi namun tidak sampai adalah suatu hiburan yang tidak ada duanya meskipun dengan resiko yang tinggi. Bukankah hidup ini seperti permainan dan pasti disetiap permainan mengandung resiko.

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

Haruka hanya menghela nafas saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Kakashi. Ini diluar rencananya dan seharusnya Hinata tidak boleh terlibat. Hinata harus tetap bersama dengan Naruto sementara dirinya menyelidiki peristiwa pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya yang entah bagaimana caranya melibatkan keluarga Uchiha, meski masih samar-samar.

"Haruka, dia sudah memberikan namanya. Bagaimana selanjutnya?" Sasori muncul dari belakang yang membuatnya segera menutup email Kakashi.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum target selanjutnya adalah adikku."

"Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Kau pikir aku punya berapa adik?"

Sasori hanya tersenyum, memaklumi sikap Haruka yang sakratis. Dirinya sudah pernah berjumpa dengan Hinata sekali dan dirinya tidak menampik jika mereka benar-benar kembar identik. Bahkan sampai pola tingkah keganasannya juga sama, kecuali adiknya masih bisa di kendalikan oleh seseorang sementara Haruka bergerak sesuka hatinya.

"Nona Haruka, satu jam lagi kita harus tiba di tempat peragaan busana." Konan tiba-tiba masuk yang merubah semua situasi. Haruka tersenyum ramah sementara Sasori tampak sibuk membolak-balikkan deretan pakaian yang salah satunya mungkin akan dipakai Haruka di tempat acara nanti.

"_Oh Dear,_ kenapa semua pakaian disini model vintage? Memangnya kau ingin kembali ke abad 19?" komentar Sasori itu membuat Haruka tertawa pelan.

"Vintage sedang trend, Sasori." Tawa Haruka dan memerinkah Konan dengan bahasa isyarat untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah yakin Konan sudah pergi, Haruka menghembuskan nafas sedikit lega.

"Sasori, aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya, tiga bulan dari sekarang kita harus mengungapkan ada hubungan apa Uchiha dengan pembunuhan ini."

**.**

**.**

**H2Boys**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Lalu chapter ini berhenti dengan makin banyak hal yang menggantung -_-**_

_**Dan ini semua dibuat saat seharusnya waktu Mei belajar fisika. Ahh— entah kenapa tidak bisa berdamai dengan pelajaran unyuh ini #plak**_

**Pojok Review**

_******Mudahan Naruto tetap dijodohin sama Naruto** _well, kembali lagi pada tuntutan peran #disambel_**Makin penasaran **_maafkan Mei yang suka menggantung perasaan kalian :") #plek_**Hwaa.. Fict H2Boys Update! Aku senang banget** _makasih, jadi terharu #ambiltissue_**Ada Uchiha dan kawa-kawan. Apa mereka terlibat? **_Terlibat apa dulu ya? :D #malahbaliknanya #digeplak_**Ini SS apa SH ya? **_Tidak keduanya, sayangnya :3_******Lanjutkan! Update kilat! **_E-eh? I-itu— #gagapmodeon #plek_**Kirain cerita ini gak seru. Jujur saja ini fanfic NH yang pertama saya sukai. **_Huhu.. makasih sudah menyukai fanfic ini. Jadi terharu ;;A;; #nangis_**Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa begitu menggantung? Saya penasaran. ** _Gomen ne, Mei juga gak paham kenapa senang menggantung perasaan anak orang #disambelreader_**Jadi NaruHina sudah tunangan? Senangnya :3 **_kalian sepertinya bahagia ya jika mereka tunangan? Padahal niat awalnya gak kayak gini lhoo #plek_**Makin banyak insiden nih, lanjut**_dan entah kenapa dikepala ini sudah penuh ide gila #smirk #digetok

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Shen Meileng**_

_**Balikpapan, 15/01/2014**_


End file.
